


生活没有仪式感

by caelestisq



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Literary RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisq/pseuds/caelestisq
Summary: 生活本没有，也不该有仪式感。生活一丝不挂来到世间，不应当为它披金戴银。如果生活给予人的是一堆烂茅草，就应当写它给的是烂茅草。也许是散发着独特霉味的烂茅草，但不是天仙子，也不是向日葵。
Relationships: Maxim Gorky/Anton Chekhov





	生活没有仪式感

“安东·巴甫洛维奇……”

你张开嘴，名字与父称自然地从唇缝间流出，旋即坠入一片混沌的空虚——在这样一个场合该讲什么呢？ 贺词？不，已经够多了，那些欢呼呀，掌声呀，像一块巨型的棉花，把人裹在里面直至你窒息而死，这种故作姿态无异于慢性毒药，紧紧掐住你的气管，一点点收缩……也许从一开始就什么都不该讲，这种时间一个病人应该上床休息，而不是在乱哄哄的后台听演员指责化妆师，或是回答什么人的恭维。意识到这一点尤其让人感到愧疚: 你也成了垒在他肩上的一块不必要的砖，但出于私心，你依旧为见到他而欣喜。言辞是累赘，但有那么多眼神不足以表达的东西……

彼什科夫，振作一点哪！你不能让安东·巴甫洛维奇白等着。仪式就要开始了，到时候华丽而空洞的祝辞会化成五颜六色的花海，淹没今晚的主角，而你的赞美也就无足轻重了……在那种情况下，他还会把它们当真吗？

“……您愿意听一个老头子给您的忠告吗？”

他沙哑的声音把你从晕乎乎的云端拉回了灯火通明的剧院，你听到外面斯坦尼拉夫斯基用抑扬顿挫的语调念出今夜庆祝会的开场词，时间到了，你到底什么也没说成，还是他把你从这场拉锯战中救了出来——

“不要把您滚烫的心交给一个将死的幽灵，您会失望的。”

“我还能再见到您吗？”你唐突地问，在最后一秒抓住时间的尾巴，像溺水者抓住水草，连你自己也吃了一惊: 这问题到底是从哪儿冒出来的，简直莫名其妙……

“您会有个光明的前程。”他无视了你的问题，也许是有意为之，然后在妹妹的搀扶下走上舞台。那里，暴风雨一般的掌声压住了他名字最后的余音，压住了一切没有来得及得到回答的话语。

*

庆祝会结束后, 安东·巴甫洛维奇一言不发地离开了。你并没有追上去同他打招呼，他没有力气了。于是幕布后那些支离破碎，毫无逻辑的对答就成了那一晚你们最后的不带矫饰的、纯粹的交流，没有感伤的表白，催泪的道别，没有激情澎湃的宣言。这就是印在你脑海里的，与安东·巴甫洛维奇在剧院中的一次会面。这多少让人感到丧气，好像冥冥之中有某种不可抗拒的力量，要把所有本该感人的场面变成滑稽的闹剧。

那一年并不是安东·巴甫洛维奇从事文学工作的25周年，这是算不上秘密的秘密。一个借口，人人心知肚明。这证明一点——并不只有你一人抱有你那种私心，所有爱他的人都有。这么做也许只是为了在生活中寻求仪式感，因为大家觉得这样一位作家理当与宏伟壮丽的场面相配。诚如帕乌斯托夫斯基日后所言，即便俄语中所有能用于表达对契诃夫的爱的词语已经用尽了，也依旧是远远不够的。大部分人并不知道如何巧妙地倾诉爱慕与憧憬，他们借仪式创造一种绚烂夺目的景观，就像孩子给辫子编上能找的任何的丝带与蝴蝶结，直至一头秀发变成乡村集市上花哨的手工艺品。但安东·巴甫洛维奇会说，生活并不是由仪式感构成的。生活中的人悲伤时不会像哈姆雷特那样低吟“生存还是毁灭……”，不会有对命运愤怒的控诉，他们只会就昆特和马驹胡言乱语。这也许就是为什么作家对俄罗斯人热爱的纪念会颇有微词，倘若他晚生半个世纪，他会对刻奇一词颇有感触的。生活借他加诸于你的胜利，就是他在你生活中的这一幕，不是鲜花簇拥，不是众人举起酒杯向他致意，不是你精心润色的辞藻——只有作家明白，相比于未见诸纸面的深不见底的意识之海，展现给读者的不过是人类思维拙劣的仿品——而是你稀里糊涂地问他一句: “我还能再见到您吗？”

（答案是能，络绎不绝的客人涌上狭窄的阁楼，把安东·巴甫洛维奇弄得疲惫不堪，这是早就可以预料到的。这并非你们的结局，所以那场谈话就更没有什么特殊意义了。你们保持通信，一直到那年的夏天。）

——好在他绝不会介意这一点，毕竟，他才是那个对捷列绍夫说出比死更可怕的字而全然不以为意的人，是那个让聪明的万尼亚与索菲亚们无为地在舞台上消磨光阴的人。他不会觉得在他活着时一字一句记下他说的话有任何意义，尽管许多人后悔未能这么做。他当然也不会因为你向他提了什么莽撞的问题生气。“这才像您。”不消说，要是你哪天又在某某大街上撞见他，他不会理解为何你喜爱狂欢似的聚会，不会理解为何你看到劳动节时少先队员高举的标语会面颊泛红，不会理解你为何非要握住他的手，语无伦次地说一些感激的话语，紧张得像九品文官见了沙皇。如果他有机会知道你为那次会面感到不甘，他会因你这种在他看来实在是没由头的懊恼忍俊不禁的。

“有什么好抱怨的？生活本就如此呀。”

*

生活本没有，也不该有仪式感。生活一丝不挂来到世间，不应当为它披金戴银。如果生活给予人的是一堆烂茅草，就应当写它给的是烂茅草。也许是散发着独特霉味的烂茅草，但不是天仙子，也不是向日葵。


End file.
